narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yasaka Uchiha
|japanese voice=Rie Saitō, Kaori Mine~Child |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=December 31 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=19 |height-part1=161 cm |weight-part1=41.3 kg |blood type=AB |relationship = Etsuko~Sister, Sawaru~Father |classification=Sensor, Missing-nin, |affiliations= Kumogakure, Amegakure, Akatsuki, |ninja registration=010769 |rank-part1=Jōnin |academy age=6 |chunin age=10 |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Blaze Release, Ash Release, |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release~Copied, Earth Release~Copied, Water Release, Ash Release, Blaze Release |clan=Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, |unique traits= Nearly-Identical DNA to Kamaitachi Tetsugaku, Capable of One-Handed Seals, Enhanced Hearing, Ambidexterity, |tools = Gunbai, Hasamibujin, Iyasu, Retractable Spear, Senbon, Wire Strings, |jutsu = General Techniques, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Clone Technique, Ephemeral, Iaidō, Illusion Bell Needles, Mental Barricades, Silent Killing, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Senbon Technique, Summoning Technique (Parrots), Transcription Seal: Amaterasu, Transcription Seal: Tsukuyomi, Transformation Technique, Fire Release Techniques, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Crimson Harvest Technique, Fire Release: Daybreak, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Glare of the Masked Messiah, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Wind Release Techniques, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Superior Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Senbon Bullet Technique, Wind Release: Seven Hills of Rome, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Explosion, Lightning Release Techniques, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Earth Release Techniques, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Water Release Technique, Grudge Rain, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Samsara Surge Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Ash Release Techniques, Ash Clone Technique, Ashen Fist, Ash Release: Blaze of the War God, Ash Release: Breath of Hell's Gates Technique, Ash Release: Burnt Offerings, Ash Release: Great Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release: Iron Maiden, Ash Release: Plume of Inveracity Technique, Ash Release: Shina's Touch, Ash Release: Sleepy Hollow Technique, Ash Release: Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release Armor, Hiding in Ash Technique, Dōjutsu (Sharingan), Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Dōjutsu (Mangekyō Sharingan), Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Ōhoyamatsumi, Blaze Release: Ōkuninshi, Susanoo, Shield of Black Flames, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, }} is a missing-nin from Kumogakure. He originally served in the village as a Jōnin, before defecting to assist Arienai in his goals. He has inherited the ability to use the Ash Release chakra nature after experimentation with Arienai and Kamaitachi Tetsugaku. While he has not yet made any advances towards Arienai's goals, Ōhoyamatsumi keeps in contact with him often. Background Early Life Ōhoyamatsumi was born in Kumogakure to a small family consisting of himself, his mother, his younger sister Etsuko, and his father, Sawaru, although any records of both his original name and the family name have faded long ago. As Sawaru was known to have been a very influential, but slightly shady politician and a retired shinobi who was in the high graces of the feudal lord and other noble families, his life was active and busy, and he never truly found the time to relax with the rest of his own family. During the few times when he did, the man always mentioned his career, lecturing his children about power and how it worked in the world. Ōhoyamatsumi seemed to become negatively affected by the lack of his father's presence and guidance, developing less tolerance of the opinions of others, and becoming overly adamant about his choices. Nevertheless, he got along well with his sister and mother, both of whom he loved very much. Although he could always tell that something was missing, he was content with his life; the family was supported well, and he had few troubles. Even though it seemed as if he barely knew his own father, Ōhoyamatsumi still regarded him as family. At the age of 6, Ōhoyamatsumi was enrolled into the academy and his life as a shinobi began; he stated that he had desired to follow a path different from that of his father, expressing a great dislike for organized politics. He was known to have even mocked the concept of a Kage at one point. In the academy itself, Ōhoyamatsumi was punished often for offending remarks to others. Instructors observed that he always seemed to assume the role of a "ringleader", controlling others through their emotions and feelings to benefit himself. Though regarded as a troublemaker, he was nothing short of a genius; Ōhoyamatsumi placed at the top of most of of his classes, performing on a level that astonished the instructors. He had a special talent for Kumogakure's widely practiced Kenjutsu techniques, even developing his own style at such a young age. Some of his success could be attributed to his stubbornness, though he hated having to work in teams for tasks. Ōhoyamatsumi would graduate from the academy and become a Genin seven months after his entry, solidifying his status as a prodigy and a fast learner. His mother presented him with a violin as a gift, which he eagerly accepted, being an avid appreciator of music; it became his most prized possession. When Etsuko inquired about Sawaru's thoughts, the man bluntly stated that he didn't have time for such matters, and that Ōhoyamatsumi didn't have what it takes to become a true shinobi due to his greedy tendencies. His words actually left Ōhoyamatsumi feeling distanced from his father even more than before. Feeling that his father had refused to adknowledge him, Ōhoyamatsumi began to dislike the man. Even without his father's support, he continued to hone his abilities, and eventually reached the rank of Chūnin at the age of 10. Introduction to Arienai By the age of 12, Ōhoyamatsumi had already undertaken a wide range of missions, and had become highly skilled in combat. He had awakened his Sharingan sometime during this age in an unknown event, though it is likely that this was merely due to the stress of a particular mission, due to the fact that Ōhoyamatsumi has never mentioned otherwise. Having become a very proficient user of Water Release, he had become very confident in his abilities, but slightly arrogant. However, he was oblivious to the fact that he was constantly under the watch of certain shinobi who had taken an interest in his fast growth and abilities. While out on a mission in the Land of Lightning's mountains alone, Ōhoyamatsumi was suddenly approached by a figure cloaked in black, who was actually the shinobi known as Arienai in disguise. He was initially startled by the man's arrival, and was quick to question what he was up to. The man simply laughed, and stated that he had something important for Ōhoyamatsumi to hear. The child reluctantly listened on, suspicious of the cloaked figure. When the man asked him about his thoughts on the "ignorance" plaguing the shinobi world, Ōhoyamatsumi was quick to dismiss him. The figure taunted him by stating that he and his loved ones would have to endure a great tragedy soon if he was not aware of the "true nature of mankind", which caused Ōhoyamatsumi to angrily rush towards him, attacking with Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves. He was surprised when the man easily dodged, and simply trapped him in place using Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall. He was then forced to listen to the figure's following lecture about the topic, and the foolishness of modern shinobi. The figure stated that it would eventually return to see Ōhoyamatsumi's progress, and vanished while simultaneously releasing him. Not knowing what to make of the event, he simply carried on with his mission and went home afterwards, with the figure's words continuing to dwell in his subconscious. Attack on the Lightning Daimyō At the age of 14, Ōhoyamatsumi had already been promoted to the rank of Jōnin, and had come to be considered a truly gifted shinobi. However, he felt that life had been quiet for him, and eerily so. Passing the time by either training or playing his violin, he decided that he was at peace for the time being. He had been assigned to what he thought would be a peaceful mission, which required him to temporarily guard the Lightning Daimyō for reasons which were not disclosed to him. In reality, Arienai had influenced the selection of this mission from the sidelines to manipulate Ōhoyamatsumi into his way of thinking. The peace would soon become interrupted due to the events in which the organization Igirisu, led by Sawaru (who had actually been placed the effects of Arienai's Kotoamatsukami several years prior), would attempt to weaken the Land of Lightning enough to begin a takeover via the elimination of several political figures, though this was plan had been set up to fail by Arienai as well. One of these targets would be the Daimyō himself. When Igirisu members were dispatched to deal with the Daimyō, Ōhoyamatsumi was quick to come to his defense. A short fight occurred, with Ōhoyamatsumi victorious, having used his three-tomoe Sharingan and Water Release capabilities to take his opponents down with ease. When he questioned them why they had attacked, they told him that Sawaru had sent them to bring about his rise to power. Intensely horrified by their words, he demanded to know of his father's whereabouts. When they told him, he brought them to a swift end, and departed as others arrived to take the Daimyō to a safer area. He would soon arrive at the hideout which his father was using to conduct the operation, and reflected back upon his father's seemingly-constant absence, and came to the revelation that he was nothing more than a corrupt politician. Ōhoyamatsumi infiltrated the hideout, ruthlessly slaying all of the shinobi within it. When the inevitable meeting with his father occurred in the center of the compound, the two simply stared at one another for several moments. The silence was broken when Ōhoyamatsumi verbally assaulted the man for his intentions. Sawaru stated that Ōhoyamatsumi still knew nothing of how the world worked. He then attempted to kill his son with Chidori Sharp Spear, though Ōhoyamatsumi dodged and retorted with Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson. His father avoided, and began a steady barrage of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu maneuvers to Ōhoyamatsumi, who failed to intercept a few. Though his father kept the upper hand throughout the first portion of the fight and eventually began using Hasamibujin to back Ōhoyamatsumi into a "corner", his father's taunts eventually pressured him into fighting back with a vicious chain of Fire Release techniques, and his father eventually retreated, leaving behind his weapon. Ōhoyamatsumi pursued, and was led to their home, where he encountered Sawaru holding his mother and Etsuko captive with a kunai to each of their necks. The man stated that he would teach His son a lesson about the world the hard way, and slit both of their throats. Just as he had finished the deed, Ōhoyamatsumi had cleaved him into two halves with the same weapon he attacked with earlier, unlocking his Mangekyō Sharingan in the process. As he stood over the scene, he declared that he truly hated who his father, and all those ever like him were (and still are), and left as a single tear escaped from his eye. The same figure that Ōhoyamatsumi had met years ago would soon reveal himself again to the boy days later, questioning what he would do next. Ōhoyamatsumi admitted that he didn't know, and watched as the figure nodded. Revealing that his name was Arienai, he offered Ōhoyamatsumi a place as one of his subordinates. When Ōhoyamatsumi hesitated to answer, Arienai asked why, although he seemed to already know the answer. Ōhoyamatsumi then told the man about what Sawaru had said about the world, prompting Arienai to state that people like him couldn't cause trouble in a world where all the nations were united under one leader, and that he intended to be that leader. He then questioned Ōhoyamatsumi again, and the youth was quick to say yes. The two then travelled off to Ningenyomi, with Arienai proclaiming that he would train Ōhoyamatsumi into a shinobi strong enough to prevent "tragedies" such as his own which had taken place. The whole time, he was unaware of the fact that Arienai himself had caused all this just to get Ōhoyamatsumi to join him. Ningenyomi and Nishikari's Beginning When Arienai, now accompanied by Ōhoyamatsumi, had first returned to Ningenyomi in the Land of Lightning, things were rather quiet and uneventful at first. The man gave Ōhoyamatsumi a place to stay within the large hideout, which he was grateful for. He seemed to speak with Arienai daily, seeing a great source of wisdom and intelligence in him. In these many conversations, he listened to Arienai's statements and thoughts, though he did not understand the meaning of most of his lectures. When Ōhoyamatsumi inquired about the training which Arienai had mentioned before, his reply was that he would not be trained until he came to terms with the information presented to him. Although he didn't show it, the conditions of the agreement frustrated him, as he struggled to piece Arienai's words together. As time went on, he thought deeply about what Arienai had already taught him, searching through his own memories for the answers he needed to his many questions. Unfortunately for him, the answers did not come as soon as he had hoped. Over a year had gone by without Ōhoyamatsumi and Arienai beginning the training, and during that year Ōhoyamatsumi simply trained his chakra control on his own while performing the tasks that Arienai required of him, such as assassinations or the capture of enemy shinobi. These many tasks caused him to travel to the furthest ends of of the world often, ranging from the Land of Water to the Land of Earth. Each of these tasks had been specifically selected by Arienai to help Ōhoyamatsumi realize the "atrocious habits of man". Although it is unknown what the tasks consisted of entirely, they seemed to have a psychological effect on Ōhoyamatsumi. As planned, the assigned missions had changed the way Ōhoyamatsumi thought about the world. He had to deal with truly vile shinobi, most of which beyond retribution for the acts they had committed. Slowly, he came to agree with Arienai, and declared to himself that mankind as a whole couldn't be trusted with freedom, and that a constant watching eye was required to keep things stable. Noting that the only way to do this was to unite the shinobi world into a single regime, he returned to Arienai after his revelation. When Arienai asked the boy what he had learned, Ōhoyamatsumi told him all the answers that he wished to hear. Pleased, Arienai told him that he was ready to assist him in the first phase of his plans, the creation of Nishikari. It was then that Ōhoyamatsumi was tasked with gathering shinobi for Arienai's cause, so he would depart from Ningenyomi often to seek shinobi who were willing to join them. In the process, he would have to kill many shinobi as well. When he was not recruiting, he would train with Arienai. This continued on for years, and he eventually beame capable of using all three of his chakra affinities. Ōhoyamatsumi had also become highly skilled in Kenjutsu. As he slowly learned how to properly use his Mangekyō Sharingan without overrelying on it, he would also become capable of using Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to their maximum potential. Arienai, who watched his progress constantly, stated that Ōhoyamatsumi was strengthening very quickly, and that he had picked an excellent subordinate. For the next couple years, the two continued to operate in secrecy. Destruction of Jakazan Owari Unfinished. By the time Ōhoyamatsumi had reached his sixteenth year, Arienai had turned him into a devastatingly powerful shinobi for his age. Not only had his skills improved, he gained several new ones along the way, and had learned how to be an effective strategist. These skills would soon be put to the test, when Arienai's men alerted him of a conflicting presence in the area that had discovered them. This presence was in fact Jakazan Owari, which had recently fallen victim to a complete absence of leadership and was becoming unstable. As a result, they were desperate for power, and would begin to meddle with the fledging Nishikari in order to obtain it. The first signs were that some of Nishikari's shinobi failed to return from their missions, and had gone missing. Arienai would inform Ōhoyamatsumi of the looming threat to his plan, stating that he had known a few things about Jakazan Owari, and that it was highly likely that they would attempt to completely overtake Ningenyomi. The man's dark-haired apprentice was quick to volunteer to take down what remained of the organization, much to Arienai's liking. However, Arienai stated that he would accompany him with a small team of subordinates. Ōhoyamatsumi showed concern for the hideout, before Arienai reassured him that it would be safe. The group then departed, heading off to Jakazan Owari's northern hideout, which had been declared as the first target. It would be the first time Ōhoyamatsumi went into a true battle with a gunbai, which he had strapped to his back. Personality Ōhoyamatsumi is usually calm and calculated both on the battlefield and during everyday life, and is overall a very intelligent individual. He is quite level-headed, always remaining focused on the task at hand and never allowing trivial matters to disrupt him, while remaining composed and stern; even when the possibility of death is present. However, Ōhoyamatsumi is equally as laid-back as he is focused. It is not uncommon for him to joke around and toy with his opponents in a fight, approaching it much like a game with his sarcastic sense of humor. At the same time, he has little tolerance for childish or immature remarks. Ōhoyamatsumi could be considered a strict perfectionist, and perhaps even an elitist in some aspects. Having adopted Arienai's philosophy, one of his main concerns is his own power and control over others, in the belief that his actions are for the greater good. While this has led to some rather noble traits such as his practically unbreakable determination and his skill as a tactician, Ōhoyamatsumi's stubbornness towards his goal has led to him becoming slightly arrogant at times, and very manipulative of others (including towards close friends). Though he does not disregard their own feelings and well-being, he is reluctant to allow loss or misfortune to himself in their place. Ōhoyamatsumi views betrayal of his trust as a serious matter, and becomes easily perturbed by such acts. He would not hesitate to verbally or physically attack someone whom he has enough evidence to mark as a traitor. He is capable of being rather blunt and rude to people, as well as completely apathetic and "brutally honest" towards them. On the other hand, he is capable of being supportive and positive when needed to be. He is also a music lover, and tends to hum often when at peace. Appearance Ōhoyamatsumi is a young male with dark purple eyes and long black hair, which is usually kept loose and reaches past his shoulders, covering the left side of his face in the process. A few strands stray away, draping down the front of his face much like bangs. His skin is quite pale, though the results of Arienai's experimentation are to blame for this. Ōhoyamatsumi possesses an androgynous appearance, and he has been mistaken for a female on some occasions by shinobi under Arienai's command, and others; he is slightly shorter than most males, has a more feminine and slender frame than most, and couldn't be considered muscular or robust at all. He sometimes wears blue eyeshadow and lipstick as well, further augmenting his aforementioned traits. Ōhoyamatsumi's first outfit during his younger days was rather unorthodox for a shinobi. He wore a dark, crimson kimono with black trimmings, which extended down to his knees. The right half had a shorter sleeve than the rest, and hung off of Ōhoyamatsumi's shoulder. The garment was tied by a white rope belt, and black pants were worn under it. A long maroon cloak which reached to the ground was worn over, almost shielding the clothes under it from view completely. Upon joining Arienai, he discarded this look entirely, and adorned the clothes he wears in the present time. This consists of a simple black cloak with it's hood always kept up, and slight rips and tears at the end. The crest of the Uchiha Clan is printed upon the back of the cloak. Under this, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with pants of the same color, as well as a senbon holster on each leg. A large white Gunbai with black trimmings is worn on his back, held by a strap across his chest. A sapphire earring is worn on each ear, though the left one is obscured by his hair. Worn around his neck is a gold pendant, which is usually kept hidden by his cloak. Abilities To be edited later. Quotes To be edited later.